


Piercings, drugs and love

by HeLlOxIMxAxMeSs



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Opposites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 02:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeLlOxIMxAxMeSs/pseuds/HeLlOxIMxAxMeSs
Summary: Soft Callum concerned over a reckless Ben.this is just a small one off lmao





	1. Chapter 1

Callum never cared about anyone else. His own problems were solved by himself. He didn't need anyone else except from himself. He wont change himself to help someone else, that's not how he works. If someone has a problem, it never mattered to him. He couldn't care less. Maybe he'll feel guilty, nothing else. He believes only you can help yourself, no one else. That was until he met a reckless creature known as Ben Mitchell.

Callum was a soft touch to a rainy day. He spent most of his days reading, or drawing, or maybe watching movies. He was basic. He wasn't a romantic, he wasn't a reckless male doing whatever his mind tells him to do. He takes time on things, he sees no rush. If he has a plan, he'll think it through before doing it. Callum was a nerd, basically. He never was the sort to do drugs or touch alcohol or even go out at night. He wanted a simple life, a basic life.

How did such a softie end up being best buds with a brash and carefree criminal? If wasn't simple, Callum barely understood it himself. Callum wouldn't lie if he ever said he was annoyed with Ben. Ben was out of his mind most of the time. Strolling round in jackets, piercings through his nose, mouth and eyebrow. Tattoos all over his arms and back, damaging his body each day. Why should Callum care? He doesn't, he swears! Ben's his own person, if he wants to ruin everything about him, then he shall do it! Callum can only stand and watch.

''Cal! Cal, look!'' But Callum doesn't have a easy life, because hes a liar. ''What is it now, Ben?'' He lies to himself and the audacious Ben, who never saw the problem in his mindless life. ''I got a new piercing, look!'' Ben poked out his tongue to reveal a black corked piercing stabbed through his mouth. Why does he love damaging his body? Does he not see his effects? Does he really cherish the pain. ''Do you like it? Its fucking painful as shit, but it looks sick, right?'' Callum exhaled, balked at Ben's actions. He closed his book tenderly, watching Ben hop on the other side of the bench, them sitting in a muted and amicable scenario. ''It looks nice Ben, I don't see why you do it, though.'' Callum gingerly conveyed, not knowing how to act on proudness that was never there. ''You hate it, don't ya?'' Ben acknowledge, glowering and griming at the other. ''I find it an act of stupidity. I don't hate it, it does look nice. But Ben, please look after your body more.'' Ben cracked a grin, simpering at the concern lacing in Callum's firm voice. ''I,I, captain!'' Ben hauled out a stick, it edging on his fingers. Drugs. Of course, Callum analysed,bothered by the others actions. ''Do you have to smoke that here?'' Ben spiralled his eyes that somehow lit Callum's world. ''Whats the big issue? A little sauce never hurt anyone!'' Ben implanted the intoxication in his mouth, flipping a lighter in his hand, popping it off and lighting the fuse on the stick, beaming as he felt the air in his lungs feel more powerful.   
Ben puffed out smoke, it blowing in Callum's face, Callum waving the gas off him. ''Take it out your mouth.'' Callum firmly required, throwing his palm up for Ben to place the drug in it. ''No! I don't want to!'' Ben fractures out, his mouth scowling at the other. ''Ben! Its so unhealthy, your killing yourself you know!'' Callum swiped Ben's face, aiming to get the fucker out his mouth. ''Nope!'' Ben gleamed, leaning backwards to dodge Callum, accidentally inhaling the weed. ''Oh fuck!'' Ben convulsed, spitting the stick out his mouth and coughing harshly, his piercing cutting the weeds cover around the stick, letting the actually green into his mouth, Ben rapidly spewing it out his mouth. Callum sighed, placing his fingers at the bridge of his nose, very unimpressed when he heard Ben snickering at his own stupidity.

''Ta-da!!'' Ben cooed, jazzing his hands up to Callum, giving him a reassuring smile. Callum rolled his eyes, crossing his arms, watching Ben pop back up on the bench, giving Callum a quirky expression. ''Why am I your friend?'' Ben grinned wider, sticking his piercing out, like the equipment didn't just try and kill him. ''Aha! Don't pretend you don't love me!'' Callum rocked his head to the sides, getting lost in the moment when Ben went on talking about whatever came to his child like brain. 

\--  
Why was he here? He promised, no he swore, he would never, ever, be seen at a party. Especially not with a Ben at his side, tugging him into the mansion like house. ''House party!'' Ben buoyed, grinning widely at the taller, who awkwardly shifted besides him. ''Do you even know who's house this belongs too?'' Ben shrugged his shoulders, giggling at his own response. ''Fuck, no!'' Callum rolled his eyes, letting Ben lead him through the crowd, the heavy music that deafened Callum during it. Callum squeezed through the zombie like figures, till he was yanked into a finally free area outside, the pool area. It had a Dj set, people swimming in the pool, drinks and booze lying everywhere. ''Shit, dude! This place is sick!'' Callum groaned, hating every thing he spotted. Until he spotted Ben's face, smiling generally up at Callum, something Callum never knew could make him feel like this. ''Isn't this sick?!'' Ben cooed, blatantly amazed by the place. ''Yeah, its amazing.'' Callum hushed, examining Ben's face, somehow seeing it more interesting than anything hes ever read, heard or seen.  
''Here, drink this down ya!'' Ben placed a red cup in Callum's palm, it full of whiskey. ''I-I don't know Ben.'' Ben huffed out a breathe, smirking. ''Only one!'' Callum sighed, nodding in agreement before downing the drink, cringing instantly. Ben broke into a set of laughter, Callum wiping his mouth with his sleeve, his disgusted face changing soon as he saw Ben's crying of happiness expression. Callum slapped a hand over his mouth when he felt himself smile, his cheeks becoming red. ''What?'' Ben asked, gleaming at Callum. The taller exhaled before taking his hand off his mouth and smiling at Ben, giving him an joyful grin. ''Nothing..'' Ben glanced around, looking slightly taken aback. Callum being seen enjoying himself at a party? Enjoying himself around Ben? The thought made Ben feel warmth enter his body, not needing drugs or stab wounds to make him feel something. Ben's cheek flushed red, smirking wider. ''Truth or dare!'' They both heard someone yell at them, gesturing for them to follow.

''O-Okay! Okay, Callum truth or dare?'' Four people only, one being a red headed girl named Whitney, with her best friend Chantelle. And of course Ben and Callum. Somehow though, Ben and Callum could tell there was something about Whitney and Chantelle, like they were more than friends. It was something they could gossip over later. But anyway, Callum had much more alcohol, more tipsy and Ben being absolutely hammered already. ''D-Dare!'' Callum challenged, leaning into the bean bags set outside, leaning over as Ben was curled besides him, their arms connected. ''I, ha, I dare you to uh... Kiss Ben!'' Chantelle dared, grinning as she watched the pair glance at each other, Ben bursting out in laughter as Callum felt his cheeks rinse red. ''Like he'll do that! H-He's a P U S S Y!'' Callum growled under his breathe, crossing his arms and glaring at Ben. ''Oh yeah?'' Ben nodded, grinning at Callum challenging him. Callum yanked Ben's collar up, placing his lips onto Ben's forcefully, smirking as he felt Ben flinch. He felt Ben's piercings rub against his lips as he pulled away, Ben lying on his bean bag, his face blushing furiously. ''Done and dusted! Who's next, aye?'' Whitney clapped her hands in excitement. ''That was so cute! Oh my god!!'' Callum felt his own cheeks flush red, missing the feeling of Ben's lips on his. ''You have to kiss again, oh my god! I'm not okay!'' Whitney fangirled, Chantelle letting out a tender laugh. Callum shrugged his shoulders. He was intoxicated anyway, so whats the problem? He cupped Ben's face again and placed his lips on him again, ignoring Ben's gasping and Whitney's screaming. ''Stop doing that!'' Ben complained, pushing Callum off his, obviously flustered. Callum giggled in response. They played the game for another hour. Or maybe more, Callum forgot the rest.

(oof! This was just for fun lmao!)


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why am i even making this? I wanted to make a small chapter and now i'm making an entire story out of it x_X
> 
> also, spoilers for the horror movie BaBaDook. Just in case ya know :P

Smoke filled the edges of Ben's mouth, a smirk placed on it as he blew poison into the atmosphere. He rolled his eyes back, allowing the drug to take over his numb body. Ben heard small footsteps walking closer to him, him peering over to be faced with Callum, eyes puffy and a exasperated expression plastered on his face. ''Morning..'' Callum groaned, rubbing his eyes and striding to another sofa, Ben being layered out on the other, a joint still poking out his mouth. ''How was that then?'' Ben asked, still in shock Callum agreed to even show up at a party not mentioning drinking. ''Hell.'' Callum commented, miffed by his own stupid actions. He shouldn't even have showed up. Ben heaved a breathe before giving Callum a soft smile, hurling the joint out his mouth and puffing out smoke, Callum scrunching up his face in disgust. ''It weren't that bad, though i forgot everything we did.'' Callum sighed, not remembering much either but puking afterwards. ''All i know is that i got this random bitches number so..'' Callum rolled his eyes. One thing that Callum disliked with Ben was that any gender, Ben would still pull them along. Ben's never gotten turned on by a girl in his entire life, never, and Callum knows that for fact. Ben sleeps with randoms probably every day if he could, getting drunk and sleeping with whoever would take him. Callum abhorred Ben for being so selfless in those situations. He basically lets his body be used with whoever can get his hands on him, Ben always allowing it! Callum shook his head, snapping out of thought. 

''She texted me saying you and I were adorable last night and that we should hang out again.'' Callum nodded in understanding, rubbing his eyes as he felt his head ring in agony. ''Hey, drink some water! Hangovers are fine when you get used to them.'' Callum scoffed, spiralling his eyes. ''I only had around 3 cups, you had about 10, how are you so fine?'' Ben shrugged, placing the joint back in his mouth and allowing the corrupted air in his lungs. ''Get used to the aching after some time!'' Callum huffed out a breathe, acting annoyed than being concerned, not wanting to break his act that he always acts out. Hes a liar, he knows it. Maybe seeing Ben so happy last night was a bad thing. He wanted to loose emotions, worry and concern. Callum could see why he does it, it feels so calming to finally not feeling everyone's eyes on you. 

:::

Ben came rushing back in the room, a tank top on however, showing each scarred painting torn into his skin. Callum frowned at it. Callum hated anyone with tattoos, anyone with piercing and anyone who had no brain cells to think with. But Ben isn't one of them, Ben couldn't be one of them-Couldn't be someone Callum hates.

''What you doing tonight then?'' Ben called, cooking both of them food. ''Probably going to watch Tv on my couch. You?'' Ben rolled his eyes playfully, rubbing his piercing in his mouth against the top of his mouth. ''Getting hammered again, ya know, the usual!'' Ben stuck his tongue out, Callum gritting his teeth. Ben faced back to his cooking, Callum observing him from the couch. ''Would you like to come to my flat instead?'' Callum bit the inside of his cheek, not realising what he said. Ben's problem isn't his, if Ben is a raging alcoholic that goes out every night, that isn't Callum's problem. It never will be and never can be. Why is Callum feeling so keen to solve it then?  
Ben raised an eyebrow, startled Callum actually asked to hang out with him instead the other way round. ''You probably don't want me ruining your night again, so..'' Callum frowned before rolling his eyes. ''I asked you, didn't i?'' Ben nodded hesitantly, giving Callum a content smile. ''Then sure, i wont bring weed or alcohol though, knowing you'll probably throw me out the window.'' Callum chuckled softly, rubbing his temple to sooth the head ache.

\----------

The bell rang, Callum bouncing to his feet and sauntering to the door, opening it softly and spotting Ben at his door, glancing around the streets mischievously. ''What did you do?'' Ben bit his lip before giving Callum a hopeful smile but clearly nervous and desperate. ''I shoplifted from the minute mark and I ran here.'' Callum rolled his eyes, moving out the way where Ben scattered into his living room, Callum shutting the door and sighing loudly.   
Callum walked into his house, glaring at Ben who was awkwardly waiting. ''Why'd you shop lift?'' Callum firmly asked, acting out the parent he always had to be around Ben. ''Bored!'' Ben shrugged, playfully grinning as if what he did was not a big deal. ''And i got us this!'' Ben tossed two packets of large crisps, pulling out four cans of Pepsi he unpicked in the shop and placed in his jacket. ''Your welcome!'' Ben mimicked a bow, like you'd do to royalty before he placed the cans on the counter. ''You buy weed but you cant buy crisps?'' Callum commented, looking at Ben with callous impression. Ben hummed in response, nodding before jogging to Callum's sofa and planting himself on it. ''Don't complain, i was going to bring vodka instead of the family friendly treats your so intended to have around ya!'' Callum rolled his eyes, bothered by the fact that Ben cant go a day without filling himself up with alcohol. 

''Why do you even drink? Always going out and partying.'' Callum snapped, facing away from Ben and picking out a bowl, opening the packets of chips one by one and scattering them in the bowl. He heard Ben shifting in his seat, sitting straighter. ''Why do you not drink? Not go out partying.'' Callum scoffed, irritated at the others oblivion. ''Maybe because its more healthy to not have drugs to keep you going.'' Ben exhaled, not responding to the other, causing Callum to frown. ''I'm sorry, okay! I-I just'' Callum stopped before putting down the crisps and rubbing his eyes, gripping the counters edge. ''I don't like seeing you hurting..'' Callum picked up the bowl, proceeding his actions like before, strolling over and placing it on the tea table in front of Ben, who was glaring up at him, a blank expression on his face.   
''I'll cut down on my drinking...'' Ben murmured, shuffling to the side, Callum sitting besides him, flicking the remote into his hand. ''Anyway, what we watching?'' Callum shrugged his shoulders in response to Ben's question, rearing his eyebrow at Ben. ''Well, got any movies you wanna watch?'' Ben smirked, biting his nail before his eyes jolted up. ''Horror! I wanna watch a horror!'' Callum smiled gently, nodding and gesturing to what exact horror movie. ''Um.'' Ben considered looking up good movies, before a light bulb turned on. ''That movie! Uh, BaBaDook!'' Callum scoffed playfully, searching for what Ben choose. ''That sounds stupid.'' Callum criticised, hearing Ben groan and roll his eyes. ''Its a good movie, so I've heard!'' Ben clutched over and grabbed a blanket in the corner of the room, throwing it on both him and Callum, placing the bowl of crisps on top. ''Is that it?'' Callum asked, pointing at the screen. Ben nodded, shoving a mouthful of crisps in his mouth and humming a small 'ah hum'. Ben also opened his can, the sound of gasping escaping the drink before downing half of it. Callum pressed play on the movie, leaning onto the back of the sofa, getting invested in the movie.

:::

''I don't know whether to hate the kid and want 'em dead or give him a round of applause!'' Callum chuckled at Ben's response, examining him while Ben gawked at the screen, the rooms only light as night fell. ''See, this is why you shouldn't read red books! This bitch comes along!'' Ben pointed out, crossing his arms as the creature possessed the women. ''I don't read a lot of red books actually now coming to think of it.'' Callum added, softly speaking, the only one out of the pair realising how close they actually were. Ben basically leaning on his shoulder and he lied on the sofa and Callum sitting with his knees on top of the couch to his side. ''You'd read whatever you can grab, Matilda!'' Ben delivered, not letting his eyes leave the screen. ''Oh shit, she doesn't like dogs does she?'' Ben claimed, watching the women on the screen strangle her own pet, as it squeaked and whimpered in her grip. Callum rolled his eyes, feeling Ben lean on his shoulder more. ''Its not her, its the creature.'' Ben heaved a breathe before nodding. ''Really? You don't say, Einstein!'' Callum let out a tender laugh, not even watching the screen but only Ben's face. It was more worth of his time.

''The kids gonna stab a bitch, i bet ya!'' Callum rolled his eyes, scoffing slightly. ''Language!'' Callum scolded, still smiling though. ''Okay mum!'' Ben dragged his words out, connecting his arm with Callum's, not even realising Callum's flustered expression while he snuggled up to the taller. ''How did the dad even die?'' Ben questioned, shuffling in his space. ''He died while taking the mother to hospital when having the kid.'' Ben nodded, before smirking. ''The dads hot though!'' Ben commented, poking his eyes up at Callum for the first time in a while, Callum's face heating up and facing the other way. ''What? He is!'' Callum scoffed, rolling his eyes, annoyed at Ben's comment, not even knowing why. ''He ain't your type!'' Callum responded, watching Ben puff out his lower bottom. ''Eh, I would defo smash though!'' Ben signed 'OK' with his fingers, scanning the screen again. ''What do you think?'' Callum gave Ben a questioning look before sighing. ''Nah..'' Callum watched Ben beam at his response, seeming joyful and content with Callum's answer. ''Good, don't want you running off with a dead man!'' Ben stated, squeezing Callum's arm that he held tightly with his. Callum's face went a crimson red before shaking his head. ''Eh..'' Was his response, before Ben got invested with the movie again.

:::

Callum glared as he saw the credits flip on, groaning and looking to his side, seeing a placid Ben besides him, sleeping on his shoulder as he held onto Callum's arm. Callum rolled his eyes, smiling softly at the other before picking up the pillow besides himself that he used to lean on. He rose his position, standing on the carpet and retreating his arm off Ben's tight grip. He thought about picking Ben up and placing him in a bed, knowing the nightmare he'll get after it. So instead, he placed Ben's head onto the pillow, tucking the blanket in and brushing his own legs off. He studied Ben's face. Black piercings all over his ear, one on his nose, two on his mouth and one he knew was corked into Ben's tongue. He remembered Ben having one on his eyebrow, once getting caught on his sleeve and him accidentally ripping it out. He remembered hearing Ben scream over dramatically, them being in a peaceful park before the two showed up. Callum had to sit through Ben being unsettled before he finally plotted a plan. He bought Ben an ice cream, watching as the other gave him an unimpressed expression, still accepting the kind gesture however. Callum was thankful Ben didn't put the piercing back in his eyebrow. Finally Ben was learning some common sense, he assumed. Then Ben got another tattoo on his neck and then a piercing in his tongue and of course all the times Callum found Ben wasted on the floor, unconscious with alcohol drooling out his mouth.   
At first, when people actually witnessed Callum and Ben being friends, they were quite shocked. When they saw Callum helping a drunk Ben home to his own apartment with Jay and his other friends. Maybe when they saw Ben sober, well the best sober he could be, with Callum, them actually having a conversation. Or when Callum's helping Ben when hes throwing up, or when in public people saw Callum scolding Ben every time he did something bad. They were complete opposites. But no one payed much attention. Ben and Callum were always in their own little bubble anyway.

:::

''How come you sleep in when your sober but don't when your drunk?'' Callum poked Ben sleeping face, annoyed as it was currently 10 and Ben hasn't bothered to move at all. ''Wake up!'' Callum demanded, poking Ben's face more with his index finger, chuckling as he watched Ben try and swipe his finger away while still having his eyes close. ''I will dunk water on your head.'' Callum threatened, Ben's eyes slowly peeking open and his throat groaning. ''5 more minutes!'' Ben closed his eyes again, yelping when he felt something cold spray in his face. ''Fuck!'' Ben cursed, wiping his face and opening his eyes, eyes darting towards Callum who was playing with a water spray for hair in his hand, grinning at the other with a Cheshire cat smile. ''Twat!'' Ben insulted, no heat behind it. ''I made breakfast ,lazy..'' Callum pointed at the food layered out on the table, giving Ben a warming smile. ''Thanks.'' Ben sat up, shivering from the coldness spreading through his body. ''It isn't even cold!'' Callum conveyed, watching Ben eye him. Ben was wearing a short sleeved top, his leather jacket on the kitchen counter. ''Anyway, up!'' Callum hopped away, travelling to the kitchen and cleaning up dishes. He heard Ben slowly, very very slowly, get up and pick at the fry up laid out on a plate. ''I have to go to work.'' Callum stated, throwing a tea town on the counter after drying off his wet hands with it. ''Wash your plate and then leave or whatever! I need to go!'' Callum rushed to the door, stopping when he heard Ben yelling at him. ''Wait come here!'' Callum did so, stepping towards Ben. ''Your tie's as straight as your sexuality.'' Ben commented, picking up Callum's tie and straightening it, ignoring Callum's scoff. ''Dick..'' Ben heard Callum mutter, letting go of his tie and leaning back on the counter, where his food was. Dick was the only classified swear word Callum spoke. It was humorous to Ben. ''Exactly, dick, dick and dick! I think of that a lot as well!'' Callum rolled his eyes, escorting himself out the room, shutting the door without another word.

:::

Callum walked out his flat, finally out of something than his usual, bland suit. He walked over to Ben's flat, picking up his keys that Ben gave to him, in case he had to take a drunk Ben home. Callum strolled in the house, closing the door and walking in, stopping his movements when he faced an unconscious Ben on the sofa, a bottle of vodka to his side. Callum sighed, already furious at Ben. ''I left for what? 5 hours? And your already fucking hammered! Its 3pm and your drunk!'' Ben flinched at the sudden noise in the room, groaning whilst moaning at the wake of his sleep. ''W-What?'' Ben slurred, him viewing Callum with dazed eyes. ''Your drunk!'' Callum stated, crossing his arms. ''N-No s-s-'' Ben interrupted himself with a hiccup before giggling giddily. ''N-No shit Sherlock!'' Callum eyes furrowed before he scowled at Ben. ''Whats your fascination with this shit!'' Callum snapped, Ben's eyes jolting up as he heard the other swear. Callum seized the half empty vodka bottle that Ben was using, not mentioning the other one on the floor that was completely empty. ''Don't you ever think about someone else!'' Callum wailed, firing the bottle onto a nearby wall, wincing as he heard the glass shatter, the splatter of the drink running down the walls. Ben gaped at Callum, his eyes wide as he sat in a paralysed state. Every year, every week and every day. Ben will end up dead and Callum can't have that happening. Callum won't have that happen.

''I-I, uh, I'm sorry..'' Ben stuttered out, not knowing really what else to say. ''Why? Why do you do this?!'' Callum burst out, flinging his hands in the air, traumatically yelling at Ben, wanting to finally know answers hes been cooping under the carpet. ''I-I don't know! I-I never know'' Ben slurred, his eyes still weary and drunk. ''I-I don't see the big d-deal! My body, my r-responsibilities! M-My problem..'' Ben defended, accidentally falling back onto the sofa and staying in the position, not bothering to sit back up. ''Your problems are mine Ben! They'll always be mine! No matter what!! You want to become a mindless alcoholic and drug addict then fine! That's your problem to solve, but its mine as well! Whether a not you or even me like it!'' Callum stumbled back, feeling like he had entered an entire new world. Ben eyed Callum before sighing, a blank expression on his features. ''I ain't worth the hassle.'' Ben responded, his brain switching off and him blacking out, his body giving up on him.   
Callum frowned, peering over to see the fluid running down the walls. He exhaled before picking up Ben's arm gently, forcing it over his shoulder as he dragged Ben's unconscious body to the bedroom Ben claimed. He planted Ben on his bed, tucking the stoned Mitchell on the bed as he groaned in his sleep. Callum threw Ben's blanket over him, leaving the room afterwards and storming to his kitchen. After cleaning up Ben's mess, washing the walls and ridding the glass scattered around the room, Callum left without another word. 

(ogogogo i'll stop posting this shit x_X)


End file.
